Love Triangle
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: Cece and Deuce start dating and Gunther get's jealous what will Cece do?... OMG I suck at summaries I promise you the actual story is better that the summary please R&R thanks! one shot


**Sooo this is my first Shake it up Fanfic, so don't judge me this took me a looooong time to finally get perfect plus I suck at writing in third person, I always want to tell what they are thinking but its really hard to do that in third person so the next chapter will be actuall Points Of View**

Ty was sweet talking a girl, Deuce was trying to sell some stuff, Cece was trying to figure out some algebra problem,Rocky was helping her... so the all was good in the world right? Wrong... the thing that was wrong was that Cece liked Deuce, Deuce liked Rocky, Rocky like Tyler a boy in her French class.

"Hey Rocky?" Cece asked out of no where

"Yes Cece" Rocky said sweetly

"Do you think Deuce likes me" Rocky stopped cold, she knew Deuce liked her but she always turned him down unless Cece could come with them she almost felt sad for Deuce but she knew she would never like Deuce the way he likes her, she likes Tyler

"Rocky?" Cece snapped her fingers in front of Rocky's face

"What... Oh sorry, I don't know I wish I did" Rocky shrugged

"Oh" Cece sighed

"Cece you need to find someone who you know likes you back, not someone who might not" Rocky tried

"Rocky you know how long I've been in love with Deuce, since second grade two years after we have became best friends" Cece said, neither of the girls knowing that Deuce was actually a few feet behind them, listening to every word they said Rocky went on talking

"Cece I know... who he likes it's not you it's me thats why he asks me out sometimes, I turn him down because... one I like Tyler, and two I know how much you're in love with him!" Rocky exclaimed as loud as she could without dragging in attention

"WHAT!" Cece screamed then she lowered her voice and went on "You! Why you what do you have that I don't?" really she was going to play those cards? Rocky thought

"to tell you the truth I don't know I mean besides the hair and the skin we are pretty much the same" she said as Cece applied a fresh coat of cherry lip gloss

"Exactly! Wait that's it I just have to dye my hair a different color!"

"No Cece if you do that I won't hang with you anymore" Rocky winked Cece rolled her eyes

"Oh you know I love my hair the way it is although I might straiten it later" she ran her fingers through her hair

"That would look cute" Rocky said smiling

"Yeah I hope Deuce likes it, plus his birthday is coming up, and I have the perfect present" Rocky groaned

"It's not another frog is it?"

"No not this time" then the bell rang "I'll tell you later bye!" Cece and Rocky said their goodbyes and left for class Deuce just stood there trying to wrap his head around what just happened... Cece said she was in love with Deuce since second grade, and he now knows why Rocky always turned him down, she liked someone else and she was bing a good friend, _maybe I should try going out with Cece, and see where that leads me _Deuce thought he nodded his head and tried to think about Cece instead of Rocky, he found that it wasn't as hard as he thought, he walked to class with a smile and his head full of Cece

After class Cece walked to her locker to find Deuce waiting by it, he heart skipped a beat as she walked over to her locker she gave a small wave

"Hey Deuce" she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice

"Hey Cece" His voice sounded dreamy when he said her name she raised an eyebrow at him then opened her locker, she stuffed her books in. she got out some money for lunch then closed her locker

"So walk me to lunch" she offered he nodded and smiled they walked to lunch

"Hey Cece?" Deuce said as they sat down with there food

"Yeah" she said with her mouth full Deuce laughed as she swallowed her food

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go... out... like on a... date with... me" he said slowly Cece's head snapped up

"I thought you liked Rocky" Cece said cautiously

"Well I did but then I saw who I really wanted to be with" he pointed to Cece and raised his eyebrows suggestively

"Well when you put it that way... sure" she smiled she reached for the drink Deuce bought for them and so did Deuce, there hands touched they both felt electricity fly through there bodies, they both pulled away and blushed. Rocky was across the lunch room and saw them Ty was sitting across from her they were both smiling. Rocky saw Gunther and Tinka, Gunther looked jealous did he _like_ Cece? Tinka looked like she could care less and actually she was staring at Ty-Creepy- with a dreamy look on her face. Rocky scrunched her nose in disgust.

Meanwhile Cece and Deuce have gotten up and are now wandering the halls, holding hands they stopped in a kind-of secluded corner and kissed. Still holding hands Rocky saw this and held back a scream and an long "aw" then Gunther came around the corner -his locker is where Cece and Deuce were- he stopped when he saw them and clenched his fists and looked really mad

"Could you do ze lip locking some vhere else!" he said through gritted teeth Deuce and Cece jumped apart at the sound of his voice

"Gunther did you really have to do that" Deuce said angrily

"Yes, zat is vhere my locker is" he pointed to where they were standing they quickly moved and he opened his locker Rocky saw a bunch of pictures of Cece some with hearts around her face some just plain old Cece, there was one that caught Rocky's eye, it was one of her and Gunther sitting on the steps out side her and Rocky's apartment Gunther's arm was around her shoulders and he head was on his shoulder she was crying... it was when Rocky Ty and Deuce, and apparently Gunther found out about her dyslexia... Rocky wondered if Tinka knew then she shrugged it off thinking that if Tinka knew the whole school would know... did Gunther really like her that much?

**Soooo a little DeCe fluff and a little GeCe fluff, guess who will win... R&R!**


End file.
